Pages Blanches
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Recueil de petits textes écrits en 1 heure à partir de petits scénarios ou de ships.
1. Théalthazar

_Hey ! J'ouvre ce petit recueil pour regrouper les écrits d'un petit exercice : les "pages blanches". Vu que je galère un peu à écrire sur mes projets planifiés, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'écrire des textes sans plan et en temps limité. Un ship ou un scénario et 1h pour l'écrire. Alors forcément, ça ne sera pas aussi bien que les autres OS, et ce sera beaucoup plus court, mais au moins ça me permet de ne pas me bloquer sur un texte et de continuer à écrire malgré tout._  
 _Pour l'instant j'ai 11 "pages blanches" dans ma liste, dont deux qui sont déjà écrites. Si jamais vous avez envie de voir un ship ou un petit scénario n'hésitez pas à le dire en review, je compte faire cet exercice pendant au moins tout le mois de juin et peut-être même que je reprendrai ça à la rentrée pour avoir un exercice d'écriture régulier._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !_

* * *

– Crétin de mage…

En guise de réponse, Balthazar presse plus fort la main de Théo et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'inquisiteur. Leurs jambes se balancent dans le vide, rebondissant parfois contre le mur dégoulinant d'une lumière corail. Les cloches sonnent encore, les épées se sont tues. Assis sur les remparts, ils contemplent en silence le fleuve du crépuscule fondre sur Castelblanc et inonder les rues remplies de cadavres. Les vaincus se rendent, les gagnants tombent de fatigue, les civils sortent peu à peu de leurs maisons. A mesure que les premiers coups de cloche s'évanouissent dans le soir naissant, de nouvelles cloches viennent répondre et c'est bientôt toute la cité qui est plongée dans ce doux tintamarre déclarant la victoire.

Le déluge de lumière qui s'abat sur la ville magnifie les incendies qui se propagent. C'est au port qu'ils font le plus de ravage, dévorant navire sur navire, bâtiment sur bâtiment.

Ensemble ils tournent le regard vers la pleine où s'est déroulé la bataille. Une bataille diversion pour vider Castelblanc des troupes de Kirov et leur permettre de s'infiltrer jusqu'au Temple Blanc. Théo passe une main dans le dos de Balthazar et le frictionne doucement. Un frisson parcourt son échine. Les cadavres qui s'empilent, qui roulent sur les marches, qui dorment dos contre les statues, qui contemplent le ciel crépusculaire avec les perles ternes qui font office d'yeux, gisent de partout. Ils constellent la cité comme les étoiles le ciel. Et à la voûte nocturne qui commence à apparaître répond un voile sanguinolent qui drape Castelblanc.

Il sent les larmes se mettre à couler sur les joues du mage. Il est trop fatigué pour réagir, trop exténué pour même pleurer. Il laisse à Balthazar le soin de le faire pour deux. Son flanc est léger : son épée est absente. Elle est tombée quand ils sortaient, il ne l'a pas ramassée. Lentement il respire.

Il sent la vie le parcourir. Elle afflue dans son corps.

Du haut des murailles ils vivent sans rien dire. Ils écoutent les cloches résonner et le silence de l'humanité. Dans leur esprit, les images de Mirage se substituent à celle de Castelblanc. Une autre ville mise à feu et à sang. Et pourtant, ils survivent. Le battement en harmonie de leur coeur le leur rappelle.

– Crétin d'inquisiteur…

Théo sourit. Balthazar caresse le dos de sa main puis s'effondre sur les genoux de l'inquisiteur. Et Théo, sans jamais lâcher la main du mage, se penche et embrasse le mage sur le front. Le vacarme des cloches s'évanouit lentement tandis que le souffle calme de Balthazar berce Théo. Les vagues de lumière faiblissent, doucement glissent dans la nuit, l'or crépusculaire est transmuté en argent lunaire et quand enfin les ténèbres effacent la dernière once de chaleur baigne les deux aventuriers, sans un mot, sans un bruit, sans se hâter, sans rechigner, Théo se lève, hisse Balthazar dans ses bras et se met en marche.


	2. Victoria & Théo (Scénario : Lulukaw)

Victoria recula tout son corps d'un seul coup, évitant l'épée en bois de son petit frère, qui passa à plusieurs centimètres devant elle. Elle sourit à Théo, qui grogna et se remit en garde. Malgré la chaleur démentielle, il avait insisté pour que leur entraînement se fasse aujourd'hui, le reste de la semaine ayant été sous le signe d'une pluie torrentielle peu propice à l'apprentissage du maniement de l'épée. Sans prendre la peine ni le temps de même passer la main dans ses cheveux noirs, Théo chargea, profitant de la diversion fournie par un couple d'oiseaux qui venait de s'installer dans le tilleul. Sa grande sœur fit juste un pas de côté et le petit garçon, porté par son élan, continua d'avancer et trébucha quelques mètres après. Victoria s'approcha alors en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts et frappa Théo au flanc avec la lame en bois.

\- Et voilà.

Théo se releva dans l'instant, vexé, et se remit en position.

\- Encore une fois.

La détermination qui se lisait dans ses yeux n'était clairement pas feinte. Sans rechigner, Victoria se prépara. Théo courut vers elle et donna un coup d'épée oblique que sa sœur se contenta d'esquiver d'un pas de côté avant de profiter du trou béant dans la garde de son frère pour amener directement son épée sous la gorge du petit garçon.

\- Ça suffit Théo.

Son petit frère se préparait déjà à s'y remettre. Sans l'écouter, il se mit à agiter son épée dans tous les sens en avançant vers elle.

\- Théo, si tu veux que je t'apprenne à te battre à l'épée écoute ce que j'ai à te dire un peu.

Tandis qu'elle parlait elle frappa l'épée de Théo, l'arrachant de ses mains, et lui fit un croche pied, le mettant à terre en un rien de temps. Il se releva sans broncher et alla chercher son épée.

Il était couvert de poussière et de sueur mais se mit à nouveau en garde. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne put attaquer, Victoria se précipita sur lui et l'immobilisa.

\- Tu es têtu pas vrai hein ? Le plus important c'est ta garde, d'accord ? Au lieu d'essayer de m'attaquer à tout prix, pense toujours à te protéger.

Elle le relâcha et attaqua verticalement. Théo leva son épée et les deux bouts de bois se rencontrèrent.

\- Tu vois ?

Menant son épée d'une main et dirigeant celle de Théo de l'autre, elle lui montra comment dévier son attaque et riposter. Quand l'épée en bois du petit garçon toucha le flanc de sa sœur, il sauta de joie et se remit immédiatement en position, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

La journée passa vite sous le soleil de plomb mais la détermination de Théo ne fléchit jamais. Victoria eut même du mal à l'arracher au terrain d'entraînement pour aller manger et se reposer en attendant que les heures les plus chaudes de la journée passent.

Quand Victor arriva, les premières étoiles commençaient déjà à scintiller dans le ciel bleu pâle. Théo était recouvert de poussière et haletant, tout comme Victoria. Lorsqu'il franchit le portail, les deux enfants se tournèrent vers lui et agitèrent les bras. Le paladin sourit et leur fit signe de continuer.

Théo et Victoria s'éloignèrent de quelque pas. L'aînée avait profité de la pause déjeuner pour nouer ses cheveux et le cadet pour les aplatir d'un coup de peigne. Le paladin les regarda d'un œil bienveillant.

Victoria donna le signal et aussitôt Théo fonça sur sa sœur. Il donna un coup horizontal, qu'elle para sans problème avant de relever son arme pour être prête au prochain assaut. Théo se jeta sur le côté droit et commença à armer son bras pour frapper verticalement, faisant réagir Victoria, qui se prépara à parer son coup une nouvelle fois. Mais au lieu de poursuivre son mouvement, il recula et attaque horizontalement, ne manquant Victoria que d'un centimètre.

Surprise, Victoria recula de quelques pas avant de continuer le combat. Elle feinta d'attaquer sur sa gauche puis rebondit vers la droite. Théo, pensant l'avoir piégée, donna un coup qui glissa sur l'épée de bois de sa sœur. La lame du petit garçon vint se bloquer dans la garde de l'épée de Victoria, qui se rapprocha brutalement, désarmant son frère et le projetant à terre d'un coup d'épaule.

Victor se précipita pour aller s'occuper du petit mais Victoria avait déjà lâché son arme avant même que Théo n'eût touché le sol. En voyant qu'il n'avait rien, elle éclata de rire et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Papa serait fier de moi !

Victoria le serra un petit peu plus fort encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Victoria ?

L'aînée se mit à chatouiller son petit frère en riant.

\- Oui, il serait très fier. Très très fier... Allez, viens, on rentre. On reprendra demain.


	3. Cross-over Marvel (Idée : The14Olivia)

Balthazar acheva la dernière créature d'un jet de flamme avant de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda derrière son épaule. Théo et Shin étaient encore en bas. Grunlek lui donna une tape sur l'épaule gauche et lui sourit. Ils se débrouilleraient bien sans eux, surtout maintenant que tous les dangers avaient été éliminés. D'un geste il invoqua un feu-follet pour se tracer un chemin à travers l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sommet de la montagne.

Il ne supportait plus cet endroit. La neige, c'était comme la pluie. Ce n'était qu'un pur désagrément destiné à faire chier les mages de feu. Comment pouvait-on même admirer ça ? En une semaine, il en avait vu assez pour affirmer que c'était qu'une saloperie de plus et que au moins, en ville, c'était pas aussi chiant.

Car en effet, leur ascension avait pris une semaine entière. Chaque jour se soldait par une de ces « épreuves » et des vêtements trempés.

Théo arriva enfin à grimper là où Balthazar et Grunlek avaient affronté les êtres de glace.

\- Bon. C'est où la suite ?

Le semi-démon le regarda comme s'il se moquait d'eux.

\- On cherche un artefact magique ancien qui a sans aucun doute emmagasiné de l'énergie pendant plusieurs siècles – et je comprends tout à fait qu'aucun connard ne soit venu s'emmerder à le chopper – et on est au sommet de la montagne. Tu penses pas qu'un truc dans le genre devrait laisser une putain de trace dans les alentours ?

Théo resta planté sur place sans comprendre pendant plusieurs secondes, laissant à Shinddha le temps de les rattraper.

\- Ton bouclier. Con de paladin.

L'inquisiteur demeura bouche bée puis grommela. Comme si c'était évident ! Il activa la magie de son bouclier et aussitôt la désactiva en clignant des yeux comme s'il avait été aveuglé un instant.

\- Par là.

Il ouvrit la marche, laissant Shinddha à son observation du paysage. Il y en avait au moins qui prenait son pied, pensa le mage avant d'emboîter le pied à Théo.

Bientôt le chemin à suivre fut assez clair. Des escaliers en marbre noir, fissurés, recouverts par la neige et effacés par le temps menaient droit à un ancien temple abandonné depuis des siècles. Un cercle de piliers , certains s'étant déjà effondrés, structurait le bâtiment, répartissant plusieurs sections de couloirs recouverts, là où ils avaient résisté aux éléments, de miroirs.

\- C'est pour refléter la lumière du jour.

\- Quelle perspicacité, ironisa Théo.

Le mage haussa les épaules et se mit à chercher comment activer le mécanisme qui ferait apparaître l'artefact. Tous s'y mirent après un moment, sans résultat. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à inspecter chaque mur, chaque fissure. Le jour commençait à faiblir et, dans la tempête de neige qui faisait rage, l'obscurité pointait. Le mage s'emporta.

\- Je vous préviens, il n'est pas question qu'on redescende au campement pour remonter ici demain matin. On choppe l'artefact ce soir. Basta.

Alors que ses compagnons levaient les yeux au ciel, prêts s'il le fallait à traîner leur ami dans la neige jusqu'au campement, la lumière disparut. Les ténèbres assaillirent aussitôt le temple, le plongeant dans une noirceur peu naturelle. Tout en grognant, Balthazar fit claquer son bâton contre le sol et immédiatement des bluettes naquirent au sommet des piliers.

\- Putain de temple de…

Sans le prévenir, Théo lui sauta dessus, le sortant du cercle et l'envoyant droit dans la neige.

\- Théo bordel de merde ! Maintenant mes fringues sont…

Pour la seconde fois consécutive, Balthazar n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Au-dessus des piliers d'immenses nuages s'étaient accumulés et un anneau d'électricité grésillait dans les cieux. Tout à coup, un éclair vint s'abattre pile au centre du cercle, déchirant instantanément les ténèbres. Du nuage de neige et de vapeur qui se dégagea sortirent, indemnes, deux silhouettes.

\- Loki, où est-ce que tu nous as envoyé encore ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Loki…

\- Je suis sérieux Thor ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est cet endroit.

Les quatre aventuriers regardaient les deux individus avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ils étaient à peine vêtus et malgré tout ils semblaient n'avoir aucunement froid. Et en plus de cela, ils discutaient comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Hum hum.

Balthazar s'avança, attirant l'attention du dénommé Loki, qui le contempla quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Salutation, nous sommes…

Sans prêter attention au mage, Loki reprit sa discussion.

\- Comme je te le disais, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de boire autant avant. Cependant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui a nous faire dériver en cours de route.

Vexé, Balthazar se retourna vers Théo. Sans même avoir besoin de parler ce dernier le comprit et leva son épée. Aussitôt, surgissant des nuages, un nouvel éclair se dirigea soudainement sur les deux hommes. Mais avant même de les toucher, il fut dissipé d'un geste de la main par ledit Thor.

Ce fut au tour de Grunlek d'essayer d'attirer l'attention des deux compères. Il essaya d'abord de discuter mais, comme ils ne l'écoutaient pas, il perdit patience et finit par envoyer son point à toute vitesse.

La prothèse métallique percuta le visage de celui habillé en vert et or, le projetant contre un des piliers.  
Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer, enfin, l'attention du second personnage.

\- Hey. Il le méritait sans doute. Mais c'est mon frère quand même.

Balthazar sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Ecoutez, on veut pas se battre.

Thor haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on dirait. Moi, la baston ça me va.

\- On est juste là pour un ancien artefact magique.

Le grand gaillard sembla un peu déçu en apprenant qu'ils ne comptaient pas combattre, mais appela néanmoins Loki.

\- Loki, le maigrelet dit qu'ils sont là pour un artefact magique. Peut-être que c'est ça qui nous a fait dériver.

L'homme fit craquer son cou en revenant.

\- Possible. Tu as fait les présentations ?

\- J'allais le faire. Je suis Thor Odinson. Roi d'Asgard, Dieu du tonnerre, guerrier émérite et Avengers de son état. Et voici.

\- Loki Stabbyknifeson. Prince hériter d'Asgard, Roi de Jotunheim, géant de glace, dieu des illusions, des couteaux, d'encore plus de couteau, de toujours plus de couteaux. D'ailleurs, que fait un de mes sujets ici ?

Il pointa vers Shin en matérialisant une dague.

\- Lui ? Shinddha ? C'est un demi-élémentaire de glace. Pas un géant de glace.

Balthazar s'apprêtait à donner plus de détails sur leur mission et, surtout, à inonder de questions leurs interlocuteurs quand ces derniers se désintéressèrent d'eux.

\- C'est pas tout mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille Loki, tu nous as déjà fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

\- Qui a voulu passer prendre des fleurs pour un gros tas de muscles verts ?

\- Je te… ouvre le Bifrost et tais-toi.

\- A tes ordres.

D'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaître un cercle d'énergie autour d'eux. Alors qu'une colonne de lumière les enveloppait lentement, Loki posa la main sur le sol et la releva immédiatement, une grosse gemme dans sa paume. Il la lança à Shinddha en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

\- C'est sans doute ça que vous cherchiez.

Les quatre aventuriers regardèrent la gemme, interloqués.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas te présenter ainsi, des gens pourraient ne pas te reconnaître et te croire, et tu te traînerais une mauvaise réputation.

\- Tsss.

\- Et ne te transforme pas en serpent devant des étrangers. Tu pourrais leur faire peur.

Ils disparurent dans un éclair lumineux, laissant les aventuriers gelés et stupéfaits.


	4. Théalthazar (Demande : The14Olivia)

Vêtu de son armure blanche et de sa cape jaune, Théo porta la rose à son nez et renifla en souriant. Quelques rides commençaient déjà à apparaître sur son visage mais ses yeux pétillaient encore et, dans le soleil de début de matinée qui arrosait Castelblanc de lumière et y faisait perler ses gouttelettes de lumière, il avait à vrai dire tout l'air du héros dont tous avaient ici entendu parler.  
Son épée, soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau, pendait à sa hanche et, malgré les gants que portait l'ancien aventurier, un observateur attentif aurait sans difficulté pu remarquer que les mains de Silverberg étaient en tension, toujours prêtes à se ruer sur le pommeau de son épée.

Une large barbe blanche lui dévorait le visage, venant par la même occasion dissimuler quelques unes des nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait accumulées au cours de ses voyages et de ses combats.

Quelques apprentis paladins qui passaient dans le jardin s'arrêtèrent à un angle pour l'observer. Le voir sortir de la Guilde des Aventuriers en dehors d'une quête était chose presque impossible. Il dégageait une aura extrêmement impressionnante, comme si son seul regard pouvait pulvériser quiconque l'approchait.

Tout d'un coup une silhouette enveloppée d'une robe pourpre passa le portique de marbre albâtre et s'approcha de Théo sans que ce dernier ne réagit. Les apprentis hésitèrent à prévenir la légende vivante puis reculèrent en silence.

– Théo !

La voix de son ancien camarade détourna Théo des fleurs. Il l'accueillit par une grande embrassade et avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus vieille branche !

Balthazar avait beaucoup moins changé. Il n'avait presque pas pris une ride et à ses vêtements s'étaient ajoutés de nouveaux ornements. De nouvelles épaulettes, une ceinture argentée et même quelques éclats de rubis.

– Le dernier printemps non ?

Le mage éclata de rire.

– Non ! L'année dernière je n'avais pas pu venir à notre rendez–vous annuel, j'étais en mission avec Tesla.

Le paladin hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi.

Balthazar lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin avant de répondre.

– Tu veux parler des rubis ? Une touche de rouge un peu plus vif me manquait !

Théo regarda attentivement Balthazar. Sans le prévenir il attrapa son menton et l'examina avant de le lâcher en soupirant.

– Je préférais tels qu'ils étaient avant. Ça t'allait mieux. Et puis, avec moi, pas besoin de le cacher, tu le sais bien.

L'apprenti de Tesla ferma les yeux, laissa s'étirer un fin sourire sur ses lèvres et les rouvrit. Ils avaient changé de couleur et de forme et étaient redevenus les yeux de semi–démon qu'il avait gardés pendant longtemps. Un ange passa. Et, sans un mot, ils sourirent et se mirent à marcher, les mains dans le dos, tous deux les muscles décontractés. Ils passèrent d'allée en allée, marchant sans rien dire et laissant au silence la tâche de sublimer leurs retrouvailles. De temps à autre, Théo s'arrêtait pour attraper une fleur dans les jardinières et la tendait à Bob.

Enfin Balthazar prit la parole.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tel jardin à Castelblanc.

– Victoria a ordonné sa construction il y a plusieurs années, ce n'est que depuis l'année dernière qu'il est véritablement en service.

Balthazar eut l'air préoccupé et afficha un sourire narquois.

– Castelblanc peut–elle vraiment se préoccuper de l'obtention d'un jardin de luxe réservé aux paladins ces temps-ci ? Tous les souvenirs de la guerre contre Kirov ont décidément bel et bien disparu.

– Ne fais pas l'idiot Balthazar, je sais pertinemment que tu as repéré à quoi servait ce jardin dès que tu y es entré.

Le mage accéléra pour se placer devant le paladin et fit une courbette.

– Impressionne-moi.

– Cela sert à la fois de lieu d'étude, de repos et de culture de fleurs médicinales et toxiques. Victoria a choisi de fournir Castelblanc et les paladins avec de véritables centres de recherches botaniques et laboratoires d'alchimies. Et dans tous les conflits, poisons comme potions sont les bienvenus.

Balthazar eut une moue étonnée et félicita Théo d'un sifflement.

– Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant ! Tu pourrais me prendre une de ces fleurs ?

Il pointa du doigt une belle fleur turquoise sans aucune épine. Théo ricana.

– Même avec mes gants je n'oserais pas la cueillir. L'Appel Marin est une fleur très dangereuse. Ne me prend pas pour un bleu. J'ai dû m'intéresser moi–même à la botanique pour voyager seul, et il a bien fallu que je serve d'enseignant à des apprentis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aussi bien connaître les fleurs et les plantes.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Non pas que ça me soit aussi utile que mon épée, mais disons que ça peut servir.

Balthazar et Théo allèrent s'asseoir sur une fontaine. Un vent frais passa, soulignant encore mieux la différence entre les deux hommes. Tous deux étaient encore puissants et valides. Mais bientôt les années s'occuperaient de ronger l'un tandis qu'elles continueraient à ployer sous la volonté de l'autre.

– Tu t'es assagi.

Balthazar lui avait fait remarquer ça sans même le regarder, et Théo ne se tourna pas vers lui pour lui répondre.

– J'ai vieilli.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à fixer le vide ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Oui, Théo avait vieilli. C'était visible sur lui. Son corps était le témoin de son vieillissement. Mais il était plus calme. Et pourtant, Balthazar savait parfaitement que ses réflexes n'étaient pas le moins du monde émoussés. Alors il se leva et prit les mains de Théo, l'invitant à se lever lui aussi.

– Et ça te dirait de revenir dans le temps ? D'être à nouveaux jeunes et inconscients ? Comme quand on partait à l'aventures, quand on allait de village en village, de clairière en clairière, de combat en combat, de buisson en buisson.

Tout d'un coup Théo lâcha les mains de Balthazar pour saisir son cou et l'embrassa une seconde.

– Toi aussi tu as vieilli, dit–il avec un sourire, le Balthazar que j'ai connu n'aurait pas attendu ma réponse.

– Je me suis assagi, nuance. Maintenant je ne suis impatient qu'une fois les lèvres goûtées.

Et tout en serrant la main du paladin dans la sienne il l'embrassa, faisant de son possible pour le guider vers les buissons. Alors qu'ils s'en approchait, Théo décolla sa bouche de celle de Balthazar et, tout en caressant le dos de sa tête, lui murmura :

– Je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir des observateurs impromptus.

Balthazar effleura à nouveau les lèvres de Théo avant de posa sa tête sur son épaule et de souffler doucement.

– Si tôt ? Ah… ils feraient de parfaits aventuriers.

Théo glissa sa main dans le dos de Balthazar.

– Tu préfères peut–être qu'on rentre à la guilde ?

Le mage le regarda en souriant, poussa Théo derrière l'amas de buisson et, détachant une de ses mains des hanches du maître de la Guilde des Aventuriers, claqua des doigts. Il y eut un bruit sourd et aussitôt, plus aucun son ne leur parvint.

– L'Aventure Théo… L'Aventure ! C'est toujours avec elle que je t'ai aimé. Et ça ne risque pas de changer.


	5. Braggière

Les deux silhouettes qui flottaient sur le sol coloré semblaient n'être qu'une ombre dans l'immensité de la salle. Le disque de marbres bleus, roses, verts et noirs qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce était cerclé d'or et avait en son milieu une rosace de verre dans laquelle se reflétaient les lumières scintillantes du chandelier. Mais au-delà de ce cercle, la salle semblait être une mer blanche zébrée de noir. Sur les colonnes ioniennes en argent parcourues de filins d'or qui étaient sculptées dans les angles des murs on avait accroché d'énormes bouquets de pensées de cristal finement ouvragées d'où se dégageait une belle lumière bleutée.

Le plafond était perdu dans les ténèbres et, depuis le sol, on eût dit que le ciel nocturne servait de toiture. On voyait d'ailleurs briller quelques diamants malgré la mer d'obscurité dans laquelle ils erraient et la seule chose qui empêchait de croire que c'était bien la voûte céleste qui surplombait les danseurs était l'immobilité totale des étoiles qui y scintillaient.

Parfois la porte d'if s'ouvrait et une nouvelle ombre passait dans la salle. Certaines s'allongeaient sur les sofas qui parsemaient la pièce, d'autres encore allaient s'asseoir sur les immenses escaliers qui semblaient ne mener nul part. Toutes cependant finissaient par suivre le majordome, impeccablement habillé de noir. Elles passaient alors la porte en chêne qui se trouvait entre les deux escaliers qui embrassaient le disque coloré et disparaissaient pour aller dormir en saluant les deux danseurs d'un petit sourire.

Relançant Camille vers le centre, Bragg posa sa tête contre l'allié de Vlad en souriant. Il avait l'impression de danser sur étoffe éthérée où les couleurs se perdaient, comme si les pierres étaient des puits sans fond dont les parois renvoyaient les reflets lumineux jusque dans les cieux. Il tenait la main de Camille sans jamais la lâcher, refermant sa poigne à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses doigts glisser. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par son corps et sa mémoire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils dansaient ici, sans doute depuis le début de la soirée. L'aube ne tarderait pas à venir et alors ils devraient s'arrêter. Il fallait absolument en profiter.

Camille passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Bragg. Un parfum de groseille s'en dégagea, qu'il respira jusqu'à en être saturé. Alors, tout en se laissant porter par l'intendant de la Vieille Tour, il murmura.

\- Cela fait déjà bien longtemps Bragg. Peut-être est-il temps d'aller dormir ?

Bragg se contenta en guise de réponse de se coller plus fort encore contre Camille. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Non. Pas tant que l'aube ne sera pas là. Je veux profiter de la nuit tant qu'elle dure.

Camille soupira et se laissa faire sans rien dire. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à profiter des instants qu'ils parvenaient à glaner ?

Alors ils continuèrent à danser à la lueur du chandelier, les jambes toujours indolores. La porte d'if s'ouvrit et, pendant un temps, resta ouverte sans que personne ne rentre. Sans doute retenu par quelques amis qui profitaient encore du jardin. Enfin il rentra et la porte se referma immédiatement. Bragg et Camille ne prêtèrent même pas attention à la silhouette qui passa à côté d'eux sans hésiter pour se diriger vers la porte de chêne. Avant même que le majordome n'apparaisse, il avait ouvert la porte. Là, il se retourna pour regarder les deux danseurs bras dans les bras. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres puis, exténué, il passa le seuil et la porte se referma.

Quelques secondes après le majordome apparut et s'approcha de Bragg et Camille.

\- Puis-je vous proposer de me suivre ? Vous devez être fatigué. Vous avez dansé toute la nuit.

Alors que Camille s'apprêtait à répondre Bragg le serra de toutes ses forces et dirigea leur mouvement loin du majordome, qui s'inclina en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand ils en furent loin, Camille arrêta Bragg. L'intendant ne le regardait pas, préférant s'appuyer sur son épaule.

\- Bragg. Peut-être a-t-il raison. Il faut savoir être raisonnable.

Bragg recula, un peu étonné, et rapprocha son visage de celui de Camille.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi, je pourrais danser pour l'éternité, fit-il dans un murmure.

Et il embrassa Camille avec douceur avant de mettre ses mains autour de sa taille pour recommencer à danser. Et l'autre le laissa faire, l'aidant même du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et à nouveau le disque s'illumina sous les pas des deux danseurs.

Ils continuèrent à danser. De temps à autre la porte s'ouvrait. Parfois ils s'arrêtaient pour s'embrasser. Parfois le majordome s'approchait puis reculait sans rien dire. Les silhouettes qui passaient dans cette salle les contemplaient, ne voyant qu'une seule ombre mêlée et difforme et pourtant parfaitement harmonieuse.

Jamais l'aube ne semblait venir. La nuit paraissait sempiternelle et, comme pour répondre à la prière de Bragg, le temps se diluait et s'éternisait dans le silence. Sans musique autre que le silence éternel ils continuaient ainsi à danser dans ces espaces infinis qui toujours allaient s'agrandissant.

Enfin ils ne virent plus les murs. Tout autour d'eux il n'y avait plus que le disque coloré, au loin quelques vagues blanches et noires et, dans les ténèbres distantes, quelques lueurs bleutées.

Bragg et Camille virevoltaient ensemble désormais. Ce n'était plus Bragg qui menait la danse, plus Camille qui l'arrêtait pour l'embrasser. Tous deux entamaient le mouvement et l'arrêtaient sans jamais se concerter. Dans un tournoiement ils arrivèrent au centre, là où la rosace de cristal brillait comme milles étoiles. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Leur baiser dura, comme tout ce qu'ils faisaient, une éternité. Camille se dégagea pour reprendre son souffle et aussitôt Bragg se lança contre lui, l'embrassant à nouveau. Mais ils ne quittaient plus la rosace, qui avait formé comme un cercle de lumière autour d'eux. Et quand ce fut au tour de Bragg de lâcher prise pour respirer, ce fut Camille qui s'occupa de soulever Bragg pour l'embrasser dans les airs.  
Et après un temps infini à s'aimer en silence, ils chuchotèrent, leurs voix entremêlées

\- Ce n'était pas très raisonnable de faire ainsi attendre.

\- Au diable la raison.

\- L'aube pointe à l'horizon.

\- Ce n'est qu'une étoile parmi d'autre.

\- Sa lueur est plus forte.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais nous éclipser.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'embrasser.

\- Dis… tu crois qu'on pourra toujours danser ensemble ?

\- Qu'ils essayent de nous en empêcher.

Cette fois-ci leurs yeux ne suffirent pas et ils joignirent leurs bouches. Après quelques secondes, le majordome apparut. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué ou même contrarié.

\- Voulez-vous aller dormir ?

Bragg et Camille se jetèrent un regard complice.

\- Allons d'abord nous coucher.

La majordome sourit.

\- Comme vous le voudrez. Me suivrez-vous ?

Bragg hocha la tête, accompagné de Camille.

\- Désolés de vous avoir fait autant attendre.

Le majordome éclata de rire en les conduisant vers la porte en chêne.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, vous avez pris leur temps qu'il vous faut. Et puis au moins vous avez profité de cette salle. Il est si rare qu'ils le fassent !

Il les invita à le suivre et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Beaucoup préfèrent passer en un éclair. Pourtant c'est une belle pièce. Sans doute étaient-ils trop heureux avant, quand ils étaient dans le jardin. Ce n'est pas offert à tous.

Et ils passèrent la porte et disparurent eux aussi.


	6. Shinéo (Demande : Lulukaw)

_Après une petite pause due à une baisse de moral et une nouvelle perte totale de l'envie d'écrire, je me remets aux Pages Blanches ! Je vais vraiment essayer de m'y forcer, ça fait un bon exercice. Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans le ciel de jais nocturne, une étoile filante traversa le ciel, laissant derrière elle une traînée lumineuse qui se dissipa après quelques secondes. Une brise légère souffla dans les arbres et la Lune laissa pointer le bout de son nez de derrière les nuages. Tout d'un coup, Théo de Silverberg se réveilla, haletant et en sueur, cherchant son épée à l'aveuglette. Pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité nocturne, il mit la main sur le pommeau de son épée et respira longuement. Avec sa main libre il palpa son visage. Il était encore intact.

\- Encore un cauchemar…

Tout en grommelant il se leva et s'étira. Du feu de camp sur lequel Grunlek avait préparé le dîner, il ne restait qu'un lit de braises sur le point de s'éteindre. Balthazar et Grunlek étaient tous les deux endormis et rien ne semblait perturber leur sommeil. Il ne manquait que Shinddha, probablement en train de monter la garde. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre où le demi-élémentaire avait prévu d'observer les environs avec l'intention de le relever pour lui permettre d'aller dormir un peu. Après ce cauchemar, il n'était pas prêt de s'endormir à nouveau alors autant le mettre à profit.

\- Shin ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il haussa la voix :

\- Shin, je sais que t'es là, je vois ta jambe dépasser.

Après quelques secondes il s'approcha de manière à pouvoir directement voir son ami. L'archer semblait concentré. Il avait une main sur son arc et l'autre sur la branche, prêt à réagir de façon adéquate au moindre danger. Soudain ses traits, que Théo distinguait vaguement, s'adoucirent et il répondit à l'inquisiteur.

\- Excuse-moi Théo, j'avais entendu un bruit. Mais c'est loin et ça ne vient pas vers nous. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Théo sourit et lâcha avec un baîllement :

\- Va te reposer. Je prends la garde, j'arrive pas à me rendormir.

\- C'est sympa de ta part. Mais je pense que je vais rester là.

Théo haussa les épaules et se mit à observer les alentours. Il sursauta à plusieurs reprises en croyant voir une ombre se faufiler d'un buisson à l'autre. Shin resta silencieux et, pendant un long moment, ils gardèrent le camp sans rien dire, se contentant de rester attentifs. Enfin Théo reprit la parole :

\- Tu y vois quoi que ce soit toi ?

Shin fit non de la tête avant de rajouter :

\- Je préfère me fier à mon ouïe quand je suis de garde la nuit. Je ne vois pas dans les ténèbres comme Grunlek, je ne peux pas illuminer mon armure comme toi et je ne peux pas non plus créer de torches comme Bob.

\- Ça se comprend ouais…

Un ange passa et, à nouveau Théo reprit.

\- Ça a l'air calme.

\- On n'est pas dans une région très dangereuse. Les principaux groupes de bandits résident dans les montagnes. Et quant aux animaux il n'y a aucune vraie raison de s'inquiéter.

Théo soupira et remit son épée au fourreau. Une douce lumière argentée se mit à illuminer le sommet des arbres, retenue par les bords des feuilles. En regardant dans le ciel, Théo remarqua que les nuages étaient partis et que la Lune se pavanait désormais fièrement dans le ciel ténébreux.

\- C'est beau pas vrai ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le ciel.

Shinddha avait levé la tête vers la voûte céleste. Pouvait-il vraiment voir les étoiles de là où il se tenait ? Entre les feuilles peut-être que certaines se laissaient apercevoir. Mais le feuillage de l'arbre était épais malgré tout et les rares étoiles qui se baladaient dans les minuscules morceaux de ciel qui étaient offerts au demi-élémentaire étaient privées de leur océan de noirceur, de leur infini magnifique. Sans lui, elles n'étaient que des lucioles qui flirtaient entre le ciel et la cime des arbres.

Ce n'était qu'une fois plongée dans l'espace qu'elles devenaient étoiles. Etoiles ? Ces petites gouttelettes de peinture qui maculaient la noire toile de l'infini ? C'était là qu'elles acquéraient leur vraie lumière, quand ensemble elles faisaient briller le ciel nocturne de lueurs rêveuses.

Soudain Shinddha se leva et tendit sa main à Théo.

\- Tu montes ?

Théo ricana.

\- Non merci, la dernière fois on y a passé toute la nuit. Je préfère rester à terre.

Shinddha haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Comme tu veux.

Et il se mit à grimper avec agilité, arrivant bien vite au sommet. De cet endroit, le ciel était encore plus beau. En le contemplant dans sa totalité, il gagnait quelque chose de sublime. Un sentiment qu'il était impossible de décrire. Son regard se perdait dans les interstices ténébreux qui jonchaient les étoiles. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel. A nouveau, Shin croisa les doigts.

Tout d'un coup, la tête de Théo apparut. Shin le regarda en souriant.

\- Aide-moi au lieu de sourire comme un crétin, j'arrive pas à monter plus haut.

Shin donna son bras à l'inquisiteur et, après deux petites minutes passées à se tortiller et à grimper tant bien que mal, Théo put lui aussi s'installer sur une des branches les plus hautes.

\- Voilà, t'es content maintenant ?

L'inquisiteur râla encore un peu avant de se mettre lui aussi à regarder le ciel étoilé. Cela semblait si lointain. Une lumière froide qui le remplissait toujours de sérénité. Il laissait son regard être porté par les éclats de lumière qui parsemaient le ciel.

\- Crois pas que je t'ai pas vu.

Il avait murmuré ça juste assez fort pour que Shinddha l'entende. Mais alors que Shin avait arrêté sa main à quelques centimètres de la sienne, l'inquisiteur avança un peu son bras et détendit ses doigts.

\- J'ai pas dit non.

Et main dans la main, sans rien dire ou faire d'autre, ils regardèrent les étoiles danser dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que le matin signe leur fin et les emporte. Jusqu'à la prochaine nuit.


	7. Théalthazar DémonAnge (Idée : Lulukaw)

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil tapait dur et les pleurs s'effaçaient peu à peu pour des rires doux et naturels. Il y avait une tenace odeur de pin, le chant des cigales, grillons et cigalons couvrait le vrombissement des voitures qui attendaient devant la grille de fer : l'été, avec toute ses odeurs, tous ses bruits et toutes ses couleurs était partout en ce début d'après-midi. Il avait été le seul à ne pas respecter le silence solennel qui s'était soudainement abattu sur le cimetière de Saint Blaise.

Il fallait bien, quand la mort s'incarnait, que la vie y opposât quelque résistance.

Sur la tombe de pierre où l'on avait déposé six gros bouquets de fleurs, il y avait écrit une phrase en latin. Personne ne le parlait dans la famille, elle l'avait lue dans un livre et avait décidé que ce seraient ces sons, ces mots, cet enchevêtrement de sens et d'histoire qui scelleraient sa vie et serviraient à invoquer son souvenir dans le monde terrestre.

Les grilles de fer se fermèrent et les voitures partirent, laissant l'été achever de semer à nouveau la vie dans le cimetière. Une brise légère se mit à souffler, agitant les feuilles du cyprès central.

Pendant encore quelques minutes tout fut calme.

Puis, dans un « pop » retentissant, une silhouette apparut au pied de la tombe. Elle déploya ses ailes comme pour les étirer et passa le dos de sa main sur son front. Une auréole pâle se dessinait au-dessus de sa tête, survolant ses cheveux bruns. L'ange resta immobile un moment avant de s'agenouiller et de passer sa main sur la pierre, qui se mit à briller doucement. La phrase gravée s'illumina couleur ocre et une bluette apparut dans le collier en argent que portait la créature céleste.

\- T'en as mis du temps.

L'ange soupira et se releva en époussetant ses vêtement. Dépassant du sol, une tête aux cheveux châtains désordonnés le narguait, croquant dans une pomme en le fixant du regard. L'ange ramassa une pomme de pin et la lança sur la tête d'un geste parfaitement effectué. Une main sortit du sol et attrapa le projectile avant de le renvoyer à l'ange, qui l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Balthazar, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? De toutes façons je ne compte pas rester longtemps, je suis très occupé.

Le dénommé Balthazar, vêtu d'un costume noir et s'appuyant sur une magnifique canne en noyer, fit apparaître un chapeau-melon dans sa main droite et fit comme s'il se découvrait, avant de le plaquer contre son coeur en affichant une moue désolée.

\- La canicule je présume ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est une saison absolument terrible que l'été ! Et puis si tu savais comme il fait chaud chez moi ! Une horreur. Un véritable enfer.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre.

\- Moi j'ai vraiment de la chance tu sais, je peux aller travailler sur le terrain ! Mais tous ces fonctionnaires… ah je te jure, on accueille aussi beaucoup l'été. Faut pas croire, toutes les petites vieilles sont pas parfaites.

Il se rapprocha en exagérant volontairement chaque geste et mouvement jusqu'à être assez proche de l'ange pour que ses lèvres viennent caresser sa joue.

\- Mais tu as raison Théo, il fait si chaud ici… mais aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi le Sud pour travailler ! Tu n'aimais pas travailler dans le Nord ?

Le dit Théo repoussa le démon d'une main tout en exerçant ses ailes.

\- Pas assez de lumière. Et j'espérais tomber dans un coin que tu détestes.

Balthazar, qui était tombé sur son fessier suite à la réaction de l'ange, se releva sans rien dire et épousseta son derrière d'un geste aussi gracieux et discret qu'il pût. Puis, juste avant que l'ange ne décolle, il l'attrapa par le bras et se hissa jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Mais tu sais bien que je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer… la vie serait si morne sans toi !

Grommelant, Théo força Balthazar à le lâcher et s'envola. Alors qu'il atteignait les nuages, une petite explosion de fumée se produisit juste à côté de lui et Balthazar apparut, baillant.

\- Tu fais quoi après dis-moi ?

Sans le regarder, Théo répondit.

\- Je vais veiller sur quelqu'un dans un hôpital.

Les déflagrations continuaient de maintenir le démon à sa hauteur.

\- Oh. C'est pour elle pas vrai ?

L'ange ne répondit pas, ne se concentrant que sur sa direction.

\- Ah oui, quel drame terrible. Qu'une voiture soulève une plaque d'égout, que cette dernière se colle à la voiture, que cette dernière aille un peu trop vite et qu'une petite fille traverse pile au même moment ! Quel drame, quel drame. Je sais que les enfants sont purs et tout, mais c'est un peu tricher quand même non ? Et puis quand même, ce n'est pas du joli-joli pour un ange.

\- Elle est pas morte.

Le démon sourit.

\- Non, pas encore. Tu vas t'en assurer j'imagine ?

Se téléportant sur le dos de Théo, il lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de se téléporter de nouveau à côté de lui :

\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un bouclier là-bas.

Tout d'un coup Théo dépassa Balthazar, qui resta bloqué comme par magie. L'ange regarda derrière lui pour voir le démon qui lui faisait des signes, comme pour lui dire « A TOUT DE SUITE ».

Balthazar n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée dorée sur le pas d'une des portes de la ruelle qui menait à l'hôpital, vêtu comme un humain normal, Théo se mit à marcher d'un air déterminé, ne s'arrêtant même pas devant le démon, qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'apparence. Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils veillèrent ensemble sur la petite fille pendant plus d'une heure. Balthazar était sans cesse à remuer ses doigts et à murmurer quelques incantations. Ils sortirent en silence. Théo fut rassuré de voir qu'elle allait mieux. Balthazar eut un sourire en coin.

Alors qu'ils mettaient un pied dans la ruelle abandonnée d'où ils étaient sortis, Balthazar attrapa la main de Théo et, en moins d'un quart de seconde, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le jardin d'une vieille chaumière que Théo reconnut tout de suite.

\- Balthazar, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail.

La porte qui menait dans la maison était défoncée et la bâtisse était de manière générale en ruine. L'entrée avait été interdite et la nature avait pris le contrôle du jardin, s'enroulant autour de la fontaine et des accoudoirs du banc de pierre. Balthazar ne l'écouta pas et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le banc.

\- Je m'ennuie.

L'ange roula des yeux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'incubes et de succubes en enfer prêts à subvenir à ce problème.

Balthazar lui sourit avec malice.

\- Aucun plus attirant que toi. Et je doute qu'aucun soit même plus malicieux que toi. Pourtant, j'en connais des tas. D'ailleurs il y avait bien cette démone là qui…

Théo soupira. Balthazar s'arrêta immédiatement. Le vent qui soufflait au-dessus d'eux semblait être arrêté par les murs de pierre recouverts de lierre. Balthazar posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo.

\- Je m'ennuie de toi. Tu me manques.

L'ange ne repoussa pas le démon et prit plutôt sa main entre les siennes.

\- C'est fini ici. Ça fait longtemps que c'est fini. Ça appartient au passé. Nous appartenons au passé.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Balthazar.

\- Tout de même… c'était si injuste.

Théo haussa les épaules.

\- On meurt tous un jour.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas mourir comme ça.

Sur la pierre du petit bassin vide où nageaient sans doute autrefois nombre de poissons, le sang séché brillait encore au soleil.  
Théo se rapprocha sensiblement de Balthazar, calant la tête du démon contre son cou avec plus de fermeté.

\- Moi aussi.

La branche de l'arbre s'était cassée depuis, et l'arbre même avait disparu, mais la corde restait encore, comme un serpent ocre qui attendait dans les herbes le bon moment pour frapper.

Balthazar se dégagea et regarda Théo droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es trop attirant pour être un ange.

Théo haussa un de ses sourcils et embrassa Balthazar.

\- Et toi trop bon pour être un vrai démon.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble avant de rajouter :

\- Finalement, il y a pire à prix à payer pour faire du bonheur une éternité.


End file.
